John Dehner
John Dehner (1915 - 1992) Film Deaths: *''Al Jennings of Oklahoma'' (1951) [Tom Marsden]: Shot to death by Dan Duryea after Dan goads John into going for his hidden gun. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Texas Rangers'' (1951) [John Wesley 'Wes' Hardin]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with the Rangers. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Ten Tall Men'' (1951) [Jardine]: Shot by a Riff as he runs from camp clutching the looted payroll bag''(Thanks to Brian)'' *''Desert Passage'' (1952) [Bronson]: One of four men pursuing the stagecoach with the stolen money, he is shot off his horse by Tim Holt. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gun Belt (1953) Ringo: Accidentally Shot to death in a struggle with George Montgomery.'' *''Apache'' (1954) [Weedle]: Shot in the back by Burt Lancaster. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Man From Bitter Ridge'' (1955) [Ranse Jackman]: Shot in the back by Stephen McNally as he rides out of town with his ill-gotten money''.(Thanks to Brian)'' *''Tall Man Riding'' (1955) [Ames Luddington]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Fastest Gun Alive'' (1956) [Taylor Swope]: Killed (off-screen) along with Noah Beery Jr.; their bodies are shown afterwards when Paul Birch brings them back to town. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Revolt at Fort Laramie'' (1957) [Major Seth Bradner]: Shot to death (off-screen) by a Sioux warrior; his body is shown afterwards when Gregg Palmer discovers him. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Trooper Hook'' (1957) [Fred Sutliff]: Shot by Rodolfo Acosta; he dies after shooting Rodolfo in turn. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Apache Territory'' (1958) [Grant Kimbrough]: Shot dead by Frank DeKova when he activates a sleeve derringer and tries to get his horse which Frank is guarding. (Thanks to Brian) *''Man of the West'' (1958) [Claude]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Gary Cooper; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Gary. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Canadians'' (1961) [Frank Boone]: Falls to his death from a cliff during a horse stampede. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Day of the Dolphin'' (1973) [Ben Wallingford]: Killed in an explosion after the dolphins attach a mine to his boat (after George C. Scott had "reprogrammed" them from John's instructions to blow up the President's boat). (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Boys from Brazil'' (1978) [Henry Wheelock]: Shot repeatedly by Gregory Peck on the basement stairs. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) Television Deaths: *''Cheyenne: The Broken Pledge (1957) 'Nagel: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Clint Walker. *The Rifleman: The Money Gun (1959) 'King: Shot to death by William Phipps. *The Rifleman: The Blowout (1959) '''Walker: ''Shot in the chest by the wounded Howard Ledig; he dies while talking to Chuck Connos. *The Twilight Zone: The Jungle ''(1961) '[Alan Richards]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by a lion in his apartment, as part of a voodoo curse placed on him; the scene cuts away as the lion attacks. *''Rawhide: Incident of Judgment Day'' (1963) [Capt. Francis Cabot]: Shot by John Kellogg after Dehner had gunned down Claude Rains. *''The Virginian: Echo of Another Day'' (1963) [Bleeker]: Shot to death by Bradford Dillman. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Big Valley: The Invaders'' (1965) [Daddy Cade]: Shot by Barbara Stanwyck as he is about to kill the injured Lee Majors. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Wild Wild West: The Night of the Steel Assassin (1966) '[Torres]: Drowned after he falls into the water at the end of a fight with Robert Conrad, and is weighed down by his metal body parts. *Columbo: Last Salute to the Commodore ''(1976) '[Commodore Otis Swanson]: Killed (off-screen) by Fred Draper. His body is shown afterwards when Robert Vaughn (whom we are initially led to believe killed him) tampers with the crime scene. *''The Lincoln Conspiracy (1977; TV movie) '[Col. Lafayette C. Baker]: Murdered (off-screen in 1868) via arsenic poisoning one year before the death of Robert Middleton. His death is mentioned in Brad Crandall's end narration. *'''Greatest Heroes of the Bible: David & Goliath (1978) Dubuknar: Slashed down in a swordfight with Hugh O'Brian. Gallery john dehner.png|John Dehner dead in 'Rawhide: Incident of Judgment Day' Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1915 Births Category:1992 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Emphysema victims Category:Diabetes victims Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Historical death scenes Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Performers with over 20 deaths